


higher than the eastern skies

by bijyu



Series: nct drabbles [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bijyu/pseuds/bijyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wake up, sleeping beauty," he hears a cheery voice right in his ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	higher than the eastern skies

 

Yuta wakes up with a start, convinced the ceiling for some reason fell on him and he's going to die crushed beneath it in a matter of seconds. He can't move, he can't even fucking breathe—

"Wake up, sleeping beauty," he hears a cheery voice right in his ear. "You promised." Then the weight on him starts rocking him against the bed and Yuta groans, slowly opening his eyes. The lamp light feels like it's going to burn his eyes out.

"Get off me," he grumbles, managing to pull his hand out from beneath the covers and attempting to push Ten off him. "I don't remember making any promises."

"Ohh, short memory," Ten snorts then he leans even closer and fucking licks his ear. The sensation is wet and warm and it might be pleasant in different circumstances, but right now it only makes Yuta let out an embarrassingly squeaky sound of surprise.

"God—"

"You can call me Ten—"

"Oh, shut up." Yuta finally manages to push Ten off him. He sits up at the same time, though, so he pretty much lost the battle. Ten lies down next to him; he's grinning up at him and Yuta can't help but smile back, even as he's wiping the spit off his ear. "You're insufferable."

"I'm what?" Ten blinks at him, seeming genuinely confused. Yuta remembers his Korean is still better than Ten's. He's ready to laugh at him but as he glances at Ten's twinkling eyes, messy hair and sun kissed skin, a rush of affection completely throws him off the track.

"Cute," he decides. Ten raises his eyebrows at him like he doesn't buy it so Yuta pokes his cheek, making him smile again. In turn, Ten fakes an attempt to bite at Yuta's hand, making him pull away with a laugh.

"You better hurry," Ten says. "I don't want to miss it."

"It's still dark out."

"I saw the sky get lighter!"

Yuta sighs and wills his body to move, finally getting up. It's only then that he notices a pile of something wet and sand covered lying on the nightstand.

"What…?"

"Seashells," Ten explains, as if Yuta can't tell that much. "I picked them all up for you."

The day before Ten tried to talk Yuta into getting up at 3am to collect seashells during the outflow. He relented only when Yuta promised him to at least watch the sunrise together. Yuta didn't think Ten would have the determination to go collect the seashells alone. But now he notices there's some sand stuck to the soles of Ten's feet.

And he's lying in Yuta's bed. Typical Ten.

"Thanks," he says dryly. "I told you it's harmful to the environment." He might appreciate the gesture more once he wakes up properly, but now… "And get your dirty feet off my bed."

"Oh. Sorry! I forgot." Ten smiles at him sheepishly. He's lucky Yuta is too sleepy to kick his ass. Instead he just shakes his head at him and grabs a change of clothes before heading to the showers. He hopes he can manage not to fall asleep while washing.

 

*

Just as he thought, it's still long before sunrise when they sit down on the bottom steps of the stone stairs leading down to the beach. They're still warm from yesterday's sun. It was no joke— Yuta's feet burned when he tried stepping on the sand barefoot. Still, the close proximity of the sea makes the hot weather bearable. He's just worried about getting sunburn. He doesn't tan as nicely as Ten does.

They sit in silence, staring at the waves hitting the shore to a rhythm that might just be the sea's heartbeat. It's rare for them not to talk when they're not occupied with something else, but Yuta hasn't had his morning coffee yet, and it seems the lack of sleep has finally caught up with Ten. He leans his head on Yuta's shoulder, linking their arms. It's quiet and peaceful; Yuta could almost believe they're alone in the world. Just them and the endless, dark ocean.

"I'm glad we came here," he whispers. "I'm happy you're with me." He immediately feels his cheeks heat up. Still, he tries to say thoughts like that out loud as often as he can manage. He knows Ten loves hearing it.

There's no reply and Yuta nervously glances down at Ten only to find his eyes are closed, lips parted, motionless. He's sleeping. Yuta has the urge to roll his eyes. Ten often complains that despite watching so many dramas Yuta hardly ever says or does anything romantic. Now that he tried, Ten slept through it. Typical.

"Hey." He moves his arm, causing Ten to stir, a frown appearing on his face. "Don't sleep."

"M'not sleepin," Ten mumbles. He raises his head only to lie in Yuta's lap instead. He wiggles for a moment, like a kitten trying to find a comfortable position, and then he stills, obviously ready to sleep again. Yuta watches him with amusement.

"I can't believe you dragged me out there only to fall asleep on me," he complains. Predictably, there's no response. Yuta sighs and glances up at the sky. It's slowly changing colors, the cool gray turning to warmer shades of red above the sea.

He looks down at Ten again. He likes his weight in his lap, likes seeing him breathe steadily, completely relaxed and unguarded. It makes his heart swell, a fierce protectiveness welling up inside him. He wonders if it'd be very cheesy to watch his boyfriend sleep instead of the sunrise.

Still, Ten wanted to see it. If he doesn't, he might, gods forbid, want to get up for it tomorrow again.

"Ten!" Yuta shakes his arm. "Wake up, the sun is rising."

The only response he gets is an intelligible hum. Ten doesn't move or even open his eyes. Yuta resists the urge to just push him down onto the sand— he doesn’t want Ten to carry even more of it into their room— and instead he leans down till his lips brush against Ten's ear.

"What do you say to sex on the beach?" he whispers as seductively as he can manage. "You could fuck me nice and slow…"

"…What?" Ten instantly opens his eyes and turns to look at him, fully alert. Yuta grins.

"I said, 'the sun is rising, you idiot'."

"That's not what you— oh." Ten glances at the horizon and then quickly sits up, suddenly wide awake. "The sun is rising!"

 

*

"So, what you said about sex on the beach," Ten speaks up once the sun has properly risen and thus lost all its charm, turning into a regular daytime sun.

"No way. I don't want any sand up my ass."

Ten laughs. "Fair enough. But... some other place would be nice..." he adds, leaning closer, the corners of his lips curling up in a flirty smile. Yuta snorts and gives him a playful shove.

"Gross," he says, and then, "What place?"

"Knew you were an easy catch," Ten jokes, but before Yuta has a chance to retort, he continues, "Hotel room! Race you there!" And with that he jumps to his feet and makes his way up the stairs, leaving Yuta frozen in surprise.

"Are you fucking five?" Yuta shouts after him once he recovers, but he follows nevertheless— he can't back off from a challenge.

The race ends up being pointless because halfway through it Ten takes a hold of his hand and refuses to let go till they reach the hotel grounds, panting and laughing breathlessly. Yuta doesn't mind, though— he likes how secure Ten's hold on his hand feels. That, and he figures it's best to run together, anyway.

 

 

 

 

[writing blog](https://bijyu.tumblr.com) || [masterlist](http://bijyu.tumblr.com/ficlist) || [twitter](https://twitter.com/catpawprints) 

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing yuten and it made me realize just how much i like this ship. hope you like this little thing! as always feel free to send me prompts or talk to me on twitter~


End file.
